


Who Is the Better Angel?

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Sebastian have a fight about who is the better angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is the Better Angel?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonofblindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofblindness/gifts).



> A/N 1: For moonofblindness who wanted Sebastian/Richard who is the better angel.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Richard isn’t sure how they ended up like this; Richard on his back on the table in Sebastian’s trailer, Sebastian between Richard’s spread legs, his body covering the smaller man’s.

They had been arguing. It’d been going on for weeks, ever since Richard had been brought back as a semi-regular for the duration of season seven. The two had been trying to determine who was the better angel.

Misha had been included at the start, but his arguments rarely made sense and they soon left him out all together. Jared and Jensen never gave their input no matter how many times they were asked. Jim usually just laughed and everyone else avoided them when they got this way.

Sebastian was adamant that Balthazar was more resourceful because he managed to steal heaven’s most powerful weapons. Richard disagreed and pointed out that Gabriel had been in his own witness protection for years, so clearly he was the winner. It got heated and their points in favor of their angel got increasingly worse.

They’d been slowly invading each other’s personal space. The closer they got, the louder they yelled. One minute they were chest to chest, red faced from the shouting match, and the next Richard’s tongue was in Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian’s hands were roaming Richard’s body, first over, then under his clothes. When Sebastian pushed him back onto the table he went willingly, allowing the other man to undress and explore him with teeth, tongue and hands.

Later when they were sweaty and sated and Sebastian was close to crushing Richard with his weight, Richard would question who won the argument. Sebastian’s only answer would be a low chuckle that would have Richard shivering with renewed want.


End file.
